What I'd do to Design
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Hinata wants the job. Ino doesn't want to give it to her unless she gets kiba. Kiba thinks she's a pig. How will he esacape? Would she give up Kiba just to desgin? Will Kiba hate her? AU


**What I'd do to Design**

By

**faithxLink**

Chapter one

**The Ino encounter**

**

* * *

I finally put out a story. Here's chapter one, if you like it I'll make chapter two! I won't wait as long for chapters this time. Hopefully, you'll love it. I don't own Naruto, It owns me.

* * *

**

Hinata sat in the small black chair awaiting the door to open and someone to call her in. This was her big chance. She couldn't blow it. If she got this job her career could sky rocket to bigger and better things.

She adjusted her portfolio on her lap and looked at her secretary. "Sakura, a-am I going to get the job? I'm not am I? Oh my designs suck, this is horrible we should just leave!" The nervous girl arose from her seat only to be stopped by her pink haired secretary. "Just sit down"

Hinata nodded and did as she was told. The white door opened and Hinata perked up ready to hear what name wouls be called. A stern woman looked across the lobby and called out a random name. Hinata relaxed. A girl three seats down stood up and nervously fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. They both went though the door.

Five minutes had pasted and hinata was growing more nervous by the second. Then all of a sudden the white door burst open and the girl came out crying. She held her portfolio to her chest and ran out of the room. After the door slammed behind her, hinata turned toward her secretary, wide-eyed.

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "That girl didn't even have enough time to show her whole portfolio!" Hinata said with her hands on her head. Sakura glanced at the door. "Well did you see what she was wearing?" Hinata gave a nervous sigh then looked at the floor holding her head. She was never going to get this job.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata jumped up. "She's ready for you" Hinata nodded and took one last glance at her laid back secretary before going though the door. Sakura just nodded and started looking at her nails.

Through the door, there was a lady who sat behind a big desk. She had her blonde hair pulled back and reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. She stood up. "I'm Mrs. Yamanaka" Hinata gave a nod of her head. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga" She held out her hand. The other girl just looked at it then went back to her desk.

"Show me your portfolio" Hinata nodded and stumbled to open the portfolio she was carrying. She spread it on the other ladies desk. Mrs. Yamanaka flipped the page. "I did that for a local collage…" Before she could finish the other girl flipped the page again. "Oh I did then for a famous…" The page was flipped again. "This is supposed to have a calm feel to…" again the page was flipped. "I see you're a skimmer, yes you look like a skimmer hehe…." Hinata said with a nervous laugh.

"I don't do humor…" The lady said before closing the book. She carried it to the door then opened the door for Hinata. She walked through but turned around before Mrs. Yamanaka could close it again. "Wait!" She shouted. The girl gave her a boarded look.

Before Hinata could say anything else a pink head bobbed in her way. "I know you!" She shouted. Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes widened. "Sakura! I haven't seen you since Yuki's party" Sakura gave a laugh. "I didn't go to Yuki's house, ever since she got a dog. I was at Rina's though" Ino put her hands on her hips. "Seriously? Why didn't I see you?" Sakura put a finger to her chin. "I think I left with Dan and lily"

Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "I had dinner with them last Saturday, but then Lisa showed up and you know how she is" Sakura gave a sigh. "Yes, that snotty little thing." Hinata tapped Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura turned. Hinata gave a pleading face. Sakura understood. "Oh are you giving my boss here the job or not?" The blonde smiled. "Of course! But I'll have to check out where you live"

Hinata held her portfolio tighter in her hands. "W-Where I live?" Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "Yeah, I have to see where my designers. You don't think I'd let a designer who lived in a dump design my living room, would you?" Hinata shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't want a designer who lives in a dump to design your living room" Hinata said nervously.

The blonde glared. "Stop wasting time by repeating what I say" Hinata gave an uneasy laugh. "Why would I waste time by repeating what you say" The other girl just sighed. "I'll need your address" Hinata dug in her pocket for a something to write on "W-well you see, I-I think…" She was interrupted by Sakura. "Here's her address come by her dump around seven-ish" Then she grabbed her boss's arm and dragged her out of the room.

Hinata finally arrived at her apartment. She plopped down on the couch. Her room mate heard the plop and walked out into the kitchen. "Hinata? How the meeting go?" He asked. Hinata gave a sigh. "It was okay due to Sakura's little chit chat, but now she wants to see where I live, and let's face it, You live like a pig!"

Her room mate opened the fridge and took out a gallon of milk. "don't worry, we'll just clean the place up" hinata sat up on the couch and started clearing away some old magazines. "How can you be so calm about this?" her only reply was a laugh.

The door bell rung at seven o' one. Hinata hurried to a wall mirror and quickly checked her appearance. She looked fine and opened the door. "Hello Mrs. Yamanaka" She held out her hand. The other girl just walked past it and looked around. Hinata hurried to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked nervously.

The blonde laughed. "Drinks? I only drink with friends…" She said before examining the wall. Hinata was a bit fluster but she really wanted this job. After a few minutes, Mrs. Yamanaka announced she was done. "wait don't leave yet, maybe you want to have a look at some of the other rooms?" The lady refused again and was about to open the door when it opened itself. It revealed none other then hinata's pig of a room mate.

"Oh hi, You must be Mrs. Yamanaka, hinata told me you'd be coming, I'm Kiba" He said holding out his hand. Mrs. Yamanaka gave a sly smile and gently shook his hand. "You can call me Ino" Kiba nodded and walked over to the couch. "Would you like to join us for some drinks?" he offered.

"Oh of course" Ino said as she flipped her hair walking to the couch. Hinata was about to say something but kept her mouth shut. If Kiba and ino got along great she could get this job for sure!

"And I was like 'no you didn't' and she was like 'yes you did' and it was sooo funny" Ino said giving a parrot laugh after ward. Kiba gave a fake laugh and hinata rolled her eyes. No body really cared who did what!

Ino gave a final laugh then stood up and put her cup down. "I must use the wash room" The girl went down the hallway. Kiba fell back in his chair. "that girl is so obnoxious! She puts the noxious in it…I think she might put the ob also" Hinata grabbed the nearest pillow. "I know, but she's famous and I really want this job" Ino quickly returned. "I have to go, hinata walk me to the elevator." Hinata jolted up. "Y-yes, ma'am" She followed Ino out the door. Ino turned around. "Is your room mate single?" hinata blinked a few times then glanced at the floor. "w-well um…y-yes he is" She saw Ino's face light up.

"Well I have a great interesting him, do you think he is interested in me?" Hinata took a breath. "I can't lie to you, He….Does, I'm sure of it" She gave a smile and made her self look as innocent as possible. "Well then, Can you get me a date with him?" Ino asked. "Do I have the job?" Hinata replied. "Do I get a date?" Ino said blinking a few times. "Do I have the job?" Hinata said sternly. "Do I have a date?" Ino asked again. "Do I have the job?" Hinata asked again. "Do I get a date?" Ino said. Hinata took another breath. "Yes" Ino gave one of her smiled again. "Then you have the job, Your friend my number" Hinata gave a huge smile and nodded. Ino gave a little wave then walked to the elevator.

Hinata rushed in her room and jumped on the couch. "Kiba! I got the job!" She shouted. Kiba smiled. "That's great, How'd you get her to do that?" Hinata bit her lip. "Well I gave her something" Kiba tilted her head. "What did you give her?" Hinata glanced at the floor.

"You"


End file.
